Berkemah bersama bintang
by Shireishou
Summary: Musashi ingin mengabulkan permintaan Erina. "Berkemah tuk memandang bintang". Terdengar sederhana. Namun kondisi fisik Erina menyulitkan semua. Musashi berusaha tenang. Mengabulkan permintaan Erina di tengah rasa cemas yang menggerogot.


**Base** : Fuuma no Kojiro Live Action

**Author** : Kurumada Masami

**POV (Point of View):** POV 3 & POV 1

**Central Character :** Asuka Musashi dan Erina

**Time Line :** Saat Musashi baru direkrut Yasha, dan Erina belum masuk RS.

**BGM** : Hinata vs Neji (BGM Naruto)

**CHARACTER PICTURE** : fave dot me d6ylrlz (deviantart)

**SCENE PICTURE** : fave dot me d6yl64i (deviantart)

* * *

**PROLOG**

* * *

Hutan klan Yasha masih menyimpan kesejukan yang tercipta dari rimbun pepohonan berusia ratusan tahun. Guratan-guratan kasar pada setiap batangnya menandakan pengalaman yang sudah dilalui sekian lama. Menjalankan fungsinya menjadi payung yang setia melingkupi bumi dengan tiap helai daun yang tersebar di setiap rantingnya. Hawa sejuk di musim semi membuat siapapun yang berada di sana merasa segar.

Senja itu, agak jauh dari sebuah telaga kecil, seorang pria muda berambut kecoklatan tengah berjuang mendirikan tenda. Tiang-tiang pancang ditegakkan di tanah. Ia lantas menyeret talinya ke samping dan menegakkannya. Umurnya baru menginjak 18. Tapi dia terlihat lebih dewasa dari umurnya. Kehidupan keras telah menempanya menjadi sosok yang dingin dan tidak berperasaan.

Tak jauh dari tempat pria berambut ikal itu berkutat dengan tenda, nampak seorang gadis kecil berusia 12 tahun tengah duduk di atas bebatuan dengan beralaskan selimut tebal. Sementara tubuh mungilnya berselimutkan jubah panjang ungu berkilauan. Rambut lurus sebahunya kadang bergerak-gerak seiring angin yang menyapanya lembut.

"Akan kunyalakan perapian." Pria muda itu angkat bicara kala tendanya sudah tegak terpasang.

"Apa sudah cukup hangat?" Dia kembali menoleh dan mengkhawatirkan gadis yang kini mengangguk pelan. Seluruh sikap dingin dan kejam yang biasa ditunjukkannya seolah lenyap kala ia berhadapan dengan adik kandung satu-satunya.

"_Arigatou nii-chan_."

* * *

**STORY**

* * *

"Kau mau makan dulu?" kutatap Erina dan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terlalu khawatir.

"Tidak." Erina tersenyum. Tangannya terkembang ke arahku. "Musashi-_niisan_, kemarilah. Duduk dengan Erina." bujuknya.

Aku ingin berlari memeluk gadis rapuh itu dan membawanya pergi dari sini. Udara malam yang mulai menggigiti tubuh mungilnya ingin kutepis jauh-jauh. Tapi kutahan keinginanku karena aku tak ingin dia tahu betapa aku mengkhawatirkan kondisi tubuhnya. Betapa aku mencemaskan setiap gerakan yang dilakukannya. Seolah dia merupakan istana pasir yang hendak terhempas ombak pasang malam ini.

Aku berjongkok di hadapannya. Semburat indigo di langit menandakan malam semakin datang. Menggeser keperkasaan sang Surya dengan sinar hangatnya. Digantikan keheningan dan kegelapan malam dalam lingkup kebisuan. Bintang pertama telah muncul di langit yang semakin menghitam. Indah sekali. Erina mendongak menatapnya.

"Langit terlihat begitu indah." bisiknya lamat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku tak kuasa menyembunyikan kekhawatiranku.

Bibir Erina membentuk bulan sabit ke bawah. Dia terlihat tidak senang. "_Hayo_ ... _Nii san _sudah berjanji untuk melupakan sejenak kondisi Erina! Baru juga mulai, _nii san _sudah melanggar janji!"

"Ah, maafkan aku." aku merasa bersalah.

Erina tampak berpikir. Sejurus kemudian dia menggenggam tanganku dan berujar lembut, "_Nii-san_, duduklah memunggungiku. Kita akan saling bersandar sambil menikmati cahaya bintang. Dengan begitu, kau tidak perlu memandangiku dan mengkhawatirkan aku kan?"

Aku membisu. Permintaannya sungguh menyayat hatiku. Tapi Erina tak pernah meminta. Ini permintaannya yang pertama dan mungkin juga yang terakhir. Ia ingin berkemah semalam saja. Menyaksikan taburan bintang yang belum pernah disaksikannya secara bebas. Karena ia selalu terkurung di atas ranjangnya. Terbaring tak berdaya. Jika kondisinya membaik dan bisa keluar, angin malam yang dingin tentu adalah musuh utamanya. Karenanya ia hanya bisa memandangi bintang dari kamar yang terhadang gedung-gedung yang menjulang.

Besok pagi dia akan mendapatkan perawatan penuh di rumah sakit karena aku sudah mendapatkan banyak uang dari kontrak sebagai ninja bayaran klan Yasha. Itu artinya dia akan semakin kehilangan kebebasannya. Dan malam ini adalah satu satunya kesempatan baginya untuk melihat bintang secara bebas.

Ditemani kunang-kunang yang mulai muncul dari persembunyiannya dan berterbangan di sekitar telaga, aku akhirnya luluh. Aku duduk memunggunginya, menjadikan punggung lebarku sebagai sandaran punggung mungilnya. Aku sedikit menunduk supaya dia bisa menatap ke langit lebih leluasa.

"_Nii-san_ ... " ia menggumam lirih.

"_Umh_?" Aku menjawab tak kalah lirih.

"_Arigatou ... _Erina senang sekali. _Arigatou...ichiban daisukina nii chan_."

"_Umh_..."

* * *

**EPILOG**

* * *

Musashi merasakan wajahnya memanas seperti kayu-kayu bakar yang termakan jilatan api unggun yang tidak beraturan. Dia tak kuasa mendengar ucapan terima kasih adik tunggalnya. Baginya, ia masih jauh dari sosok kakak yang ideal. Dia kerap merasa gagal melindungi satu-satunya kerabat sedarah yang dimilikinya.

Kelemahan fisik Erina memang bukan kesalahannya. Erina sudah sakit sejak lahir. Tapi toh beban itu tetap melingkari dihatinya. Menancapkan kuku-kuku berupa perasaan bersalah dan tanggung jawab yang selalu membuatnya cemas.

Erina masih tersenyum menatap kilauan berlian diangkasa. Matanya membingkai setiap kilau cahaya yang berpendar di angkasa. Menyinari hatinya yang kadang merasa resah. Mengkhawatirkan kakak kesayangannya jika kelak dia telah pergi bersama sang bintang.

Tapi punggung lebar dan hangat Musashi menenangkannya. "_Nii chan_, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"_Umh_..." Musashi hanya mengangguk perlahan. Buliran sebening kristal turun menyusuri wajahnya dan jatuh menghangatkan bumi.

* * *

**THE END**

**261213**

Dedicated for **Shin-Senpuu** yg dengan santai komen di gambar Kiriban Musashi-Erina ku di Deviantart **_"Just write the fanfic! :p" :rofl:_**

Tapi iya sih. Udah dpt ide, sayang klo ga ditulis meski singkat banget ahahhhah.

* * *

Aku selalu terharu ngelihat betapa dedicated nya Musashi ngelindungin Erina. Bahkan sampai saat terakhir Erina. Hueeeeeeeee

Btw Erina umur brp ya? Entah knapa aku LUPA banyak hal ttg fandom FnK. Kudu nonton ulang nih kayaknya. Download lagi ah dr TV-N. Smg msh ada link-nya.

* * *

For my 'Musashi' yg lg dimutasi ke Solo, _I miss you hun_... tiap liat _Ougonken_ di sudut lemari, aq inget dikau. Kapan balik ke Jakartaaaaaa?

Ini juga untuk perayaan telah menamatkan novel "Dongeng ke 13" setelah 6 bulan. Ahahaha Aku emank ga bakat baca yg panjang-panjang.

Submit via mobile ribet. Mau edit doc manager ga bisa. Why?

* * *

**Tolong kalau ada typo dikabari ya.**

**Segala bentuk review, fangirlingan, kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu.**

**Tidak perlu login kok. ^^**


End file.
